Los asistentes de Cupido
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: Algo sencillo:Visitar la tierra y prácticar un poco la punteria con las flechas.Pero no,¡tenían q llevarse una flecha oro d Eros con ellos!Hasta q descubrieron q por eso podrian crear una guerra mitologica.Para evitarlo Tao debia enamorarse, quiera o no.


_**Negación: Shaman King no me pertence. Solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro pero la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**_

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno (UA). Lenguaje fuerte. Posible que a lo largo de este haya escenas OCC pero será poco. **

**Género: Humor, Romance, Fantasía, Ecchi, mitológico.**

**Fic: "Los asistentes de Cupido"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

–¡Oh, por favor! ¡Perdónenos mi señor!

–¡Solo ha sido un error! ¡Prometemos no volverle a fallar!

–¡Silencio! –bramó con ira. –Estoy harto de sus estupideces. – entrecerró los ojos con exasperación.

–¡No fue nuestra culpa! –exclamó desesperadamente uno de los acusados.

–¡Es cierto! Ella se atravesó de la nada. –apoyo el otro con voz suplicante.

–No me importa. – Declaró con desdén, con voz fría continuo, – Ella es una de _las hijas predilectas de Dios_. Por lo que sufrir por un amor, que saben bien ocasionaron ustedes, no es justo para esa criatura. No me dejan alternativa, tendré que quemar sus almas…

–¡No! ¡Haremos lo que sea! ¡Pero por favor no borre nuestra existencia! –gritaron entre suplica y terror ambos.

–No sé si….

–Señor, sabemos que somos criaturas muy traviesas y, a veces, maliciosas. Tenemos el trabajo de llevar amor y pasión a los mortales. Apenas estamos en entrenamiento… cometemos errores…

–Los errores solo lo cometen los mortales– dijo con frialdad su señor. Luego, suspiró, medito un poco y los vio de nuevo a esas dos creaciones de tantas que había hecho.

Suyas, creaciones suyas. Molesto por haber creado algo que salió imperfecto se revolvió en el sillón con fastidio. No podrían cometer tanto destrozo con solo una visita, había pensado cuando les dejo vagar y conocer un poco la tierra. Pero sí que la hicieron. Y no podía haber _atacado_ ni más ni menos a _una de las hijas predilectas de Dios_.

Cuando reviso la ficha de vida –que era universal en el cielo e infierno–, que tenia de aquella a quien perjudicaron casi le da un ataque. Ella ya había sufrido demasiado y, justamente, en la fecha donde más trabajo tenía– e influencia que poseía por todo el mundo– iba a regresar el amor a su vida. Faltaban unos ocho meses para el acontecimiento. Sin embargo, los muy idiotas de sus asistentes le flecharon por accidente, mierda, por _accidente_. Y sin costeo de reparación.

Estaba seguro que era una travesura por parte de ellos. Que querían jugar y se llevaron varias de las flechas del _Salón Del Tiempo_, y les dejo hacerlo. Pensó que solo se llevarían las de bronce, no imagino que se llevaran una de oro. Cerró los ojos unos instantes. Aquello también era culpa suya, por dejarlos hacer. Debió cerciorarse.

Y ahora el _Único Dios_ le freiría los huevos. O lo que era peor… se los quitaría. Tragó saliva aterrorizado por la idea. Lo que le iba a pasar a esa joven no estaba en su destino. Lo habían modificado radicalmente sus criaturas, sus conocidos asistentes, en pocas palabras es como si él directamente hubiera lanzado la flecha.

"_Joder, maldición,… ¡Mierda!"_

Pensó con ira, lanzando cualquier palabrota que conociera. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? La desesperación le estaba entrando al cuerpo, algo nuevo. Y extraño en él. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera… tenía que haber algo… o Dios le quitaría el titulo, y su masculinidad.

–¡Ajá! – gritó con entusiasmo y sus asistentes temblaron por las posibles formas de torturas que les esperaban… eso si los dejaban vivir.

–¿S-señor…?–preguntó uno de ellos tembloroso.

–Regresaran a la tierra y arreglaran todo.

–¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?–dudó el otro con incredulidad y confusión.

–Regresaran a la tierra y arreglaran todo. Y eso significa que tendrán que ayudar a esa joven. – amenazó con voz terrorífica. Ambos tragaron pesado.

–Pero señor, nuestras flechas, como bien sabe, no funcionan con esa familia…

–Los Tao son adoradores de _Los Ocho Inmortales_ y la separación de nuestras culturas es grande…–comentó el más pequeño de los asistentes. –El cielo, el infierno, las divinidades, los dioses buenos y malos; –agito las manos como si no le importara, –todas las culturas con creencias tienen diferentes dioses ya sean chinos, americanos, españoles, japonés, italianos, australianos, rusos, hindúes, indios, y muchos más. Todos en el cielo, y el infierno, nos conocemos pero estamos separados por las líneas de estas creencias…

–Y nosotros somos creaciones suyas, usted, mi señor, es creación de dos "dioses"… igual que todos ellos, y sus padres, son derivaciones, o algo así, con minúsculos poderes que le otorgo el _Único Dios_. Tanto los dioses mitológicos de China como los de Japón son distintos al de nuestra mitología, que es la griega, como las mitologías del resto del mundo…– prosiguió el otro asistente reflexionando su situación. Asustándose ahora por la magnitud del problema en que se habían metido él y su compañero. –Aquella chica…– tragó pesado – siendo _hija predilecta de Dios_ puede tener cualquier influencia de cualquier tipo de Dios… incluyéndonos… aun siendo japonesa.

–Oh, mierda…–susurraron aterrorizados ambos al ver el gran problema. Después de un silencio corto.

–¿Ya vieron por qué estoy tan enojado, no, iracundo con ustedes? – les miró significativamente para luego hacerlo con aire burlón. Sabía que entre todos los asistentes que había creado esos dos eran los más idiotas pero no sabía que tanto. Rayos, estaba cansado cuando los creo. –Nadie sabe aun de sus acciones, con eso me refiero a los Dioses de Japón que son los interesados, por tanto los transformare en animales mitológicos de aquellos "dioses" y no se darán cuenta… tú, el pequeño, número 000ZZ999 serás desde ahora un Kitsune. –mientras lo decía lo ejecutaba. – Y tú número 000ZZ1000 serás un Tanuki. Ambos tienen como objetivo lograr que Tao se enamore de aquella joven… no podrán acercarse directamente a él ya que es chino pero si podrán con la chica con esas figuras. No les quitare la capacidad de enamorar a los mortales pero solo lo podrán hacer en _e-m-e-r-g-e-n-c-i-a-s_. ¿Quedo claro? –alzo una ceja interrogativo.

–Sí, señor Eros, señor. –Ambos levantaron las manos, o en este caso patas como saludo y despedida militar. Luego sonrieron maliciosamente.

–Por favor… no hagan que los mate. –les dijo con un poco de rendición pero con clara advertencia. Ellos hicieron una pose graciosa para luego voltearse. –Ella les podrá oír aun siendo animales mitológicos. No lo arruinen, les estoy dando una oportunidad. Los errores no están permitidos. – aun de espaldas escucharon las amenazas sudando un poco. Eros se levanto mientras una hoja apareció flotando junto con una pluma que escribía cada una de las cosas que necesitaba –Bien, me voy, tengo que conseguir algunas formas e ir a visitar al _Único_ para ver cómo está la situación y…–se detuvo al ver que seguían allí plantados. Frunció el entrecejo y bramo fuerza. –¿A qué esperan para irse? Una foto.

–Bueno, nosotros queríamos saber…– habló el Tanuki. Él y el Kitsune se voltearon a verlo y una duda surgió en los ojos de estos.

–¡Largo!

– ¡S-sí señor! – desaparecieron mediante una nube color marrón dejando al "dios" del amor solo.

–Solo espero que nadie se dé cuenta aquí en el cielo del error y lo que hago en estos momentos para poder arreglar esto. Y si esos idiotas no pueden hacer que Tao se enamore de esa chiquilla en ocho meses lo hare yo… lo haría ahorita si no fue porque ella no es cualquier niña. –se dejo caer en su gran sillón blanco con expresión abatida.

Sus aposentos decorados de la misma forma desde que apareció en la historia de la humanidad le traían recuerdos del pasado que antes era más tranquilo y fácil. Se hiso un "dios" importante para los mortales por esto podía tener absceso a casi cualquier corazón del mundo pero estaba limitado por los demás "dioses" que existían –tanto griegos como los demás de diferentes mitologías– y solo el catorce de febrero su poder era inmenso. Pero era cansón el trabajo así que creo a _los_ _asistentes de Cupido_. Aunque los últimos que creo le estaban cortando las venas de vida, literalmente. Si no arreglaba pronto el asunto podría haber alguna batalla mitológica y desatar la ira del _Único_ por hacer tonterías como esas. Podrían dejar de existir todos los que se conocen como "dioses". Lo peor de todo es que no podía eliminar a esas criaturas que creo porque eran partes de sí mismo. Podría regresarlos a su cuerpo pero era un proceso doloroso y tan extenuante que podría matarlo y dejar de existir de alguna forma. Tampoco podría aparecer por los dominios de Tsukuyomi, encarnación de la Luna en la mitología japonesa, aun siendo él quien nació de la noche de un huevo. Definitivamente sus asistentes tenían que arreglar ese problema a como dé lugar.

–Porque ahora Tao Ren estará destinado, quiera o no, a esa joven: Tamamura Tamao. – afirmo con un poco de nerviosismo… ¿Cómo lo tomarían los "dioses" chinos? – ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Me va a dar jaqueca! – Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos –Solo espero que al contarle lo ocurrido al _único_ me deje se todavía él y no ella– trago a esa posibilidad –Cuando esto acabe les matare– dictaminó Eros con enojo recordando a sus asistentes luego suspiró – Será mejor que comience con esto antes de que me de algo– dijo antes de marcharse con una nube de color rosa y blanca.

**SUZUKU…**

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es un nuevo proyecto y a lo mejor lo actualice debes en cuando. Pero es obvio que no lo abandonare, por si alguien se lo pregunta. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí y espero que les guste. Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algo por favor envíenmelo en **reviews **se los agradecería muchísimo. También sería que enviaran algo para saber si alguien lo ha leído y ha gustado. Gracias por su tiempo. Ya ne! Ah! Y ¡Feliz navidad! ^w^**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


End file.
